


please, policeman, is it a test?

by kittytehkiller



Series: death note [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Daydreaming, Food references, M/M, Making Out, Metaphors, Mild Blood, Unhealthy Relationships, but l is teh one person he doesn’t hate, light is still an abusive asshole, unsympathetic protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittytehkiller/pseuds/kittytehkiller
Summary: i won’t know ‘til i’m under arrest!NOTE: THIS TAKES PLACE TOWARDS TEH END OF DN SO LIGHT IS 20 AND L IS 26, ITS LEGAL
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: death note [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202957
Kudos: 6





	please, policeman, is it a test?

**Author's Note:**

> reupload

light had been doing all this for a reason, originally. a reason besides the surge of power, the feel of the ink flowing from his pen onto another fresh page of the deadly notebook. he couldn’t remember that reason now.

not much feels good to light anymore. the only three things that give him any illusion of a positive feeling now are power, death, and l.

light hates the world he lives in. he hates other people. but he doesn’t hate l. l is pretty, with messy black hair and dark, slow-blinking eyes framed by long eyelashes. he’s the smartest person light knows, always one step ahead of him, always figuring out what light’s next move is before light even knows it himself.

sometimes, when he lets himself, light thinks about kissing light. in his mind, l tastes like cake and candy, the sugary sweets he loves so much. his lips are always soft but chapped at the same time, and the kiss is always perfect. but even in light’s mind, the happiness can’t last. he always feels his mouth fill with blood. the blood rises from his throat and spills out of his mouth into l’s. l knows, then, that light is kira. he pulls away, and they never touch again.


End file.
